


Our Own Prom

by fandomismyship



Series: Stetopher's Life Together. [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Prom Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Peter held Stiles body close, his hands resting around his waist as the boys head buried into his neck. Today was Stiles Prom and, because the boy couldn't be there with the ones he loved, he had chosen not to go at all. So Peter had insisted on Chris and him setting up Stiles very own Prom. It had all been going rather well, if Peter didn't say so himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own Prom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!

Peter held Stiles body close, his hands resting around his waist as the boys head buried into his neck. Today was Stiles Prom and, because the boy couldn't be there with the ones he loved, he had chosen not to go at all. So Peter had insisted on Chris and him setting up Stiles very own Prom. It had all been going rather well, if Peter didn't say so himself.

The start of the night had been easy; get Scott to get Stiles in his suit. Then they had to get Stiles from Scott's and to their house, which also included Chris having to hand Allison over in her beautiful gown, glaring slightly at Scott and warning him not to keep her out too long. Stiles had whined that sex would be hard if Allison came home early, but Peter just shushed him.

After everyone was gone, Peter had lead Stiles to the living room, where both the Hunter and Werewolf had set up fairy lights, a table with snacks and a punch bowl to top it all off. It had made Stiles smile and then wrap his arms around them one at a time, kissing them until they pried him away to start the music.

Now, Stiles was pressed against Peter, his eyes closed as they danced close together. Chris had gone off to finish preparing an extra surprise for Stiles and he couldn't wait to find out what it was. "I love you," a soft voice whispered in his ear and Stiles smiled widely, turning his head to look up at his boyfriend.

"I love you too," the boy mumbled, kissing a soft kiss to Peter's chin before he let out a small squeal as Peter suddenly dipped him, holding the boy close. "You could've warned me," Stiles complained, a grin on his face before Peter was kissing him and Stiles just felt his heart speed up.

"It's ready, guys," Chris cut into their moment with a soft voice, putting his phone back in his pocket- the bastard had probably been taking photos of Stiles and Peter. Chris took one of Stiles hands as he got to him, Peter taking the other one before they lead the boy towards hallway and Stiles could only frown in confusion before he heard a bark and his eyes went wide as a young border collie barked at him again. Its coat was light brown and white. "Oh my god it's so cute!" Stiles exclaimed and Chris grinned at Peter, both of them letting go of Stiles so he could run towards the puppy and pick him up. "Aw, look at how cute you are!"

"You get to name him," Peter told Stiles, moving up behind him so he could run a hand through his hair. "He'll live here but he is yours. I don't think your dad would be too happy to have a dog running around the house."

"I'm going to call him..." Stiles furrowed his eyebrows before his face light up. "I'm going to call him Robin! Then that makes me Batman!" Ah, their dorky and ridiculous boyfriends mind.

Chris let out a soft laugh, rolling his eyes at Stiles before he took Peter's hand in his, kissing the back of it. "Why don't we go back to the living room? I'm sure you can take Robin for a dance, Stiles."

Stiles was up and in the room before Chris had a chance to say another word and the Hunter wasn't shocked at all. The older men made their way into the living room and smiled at sight of Stiles doing the waltz with Robin close to his chest. Chris took another picture. Peter turned around to face Chris, letting the Hunter lead the dance as they brought each other close. "I'm so proud of you," Chris whispered into his ear.

"Why are you proud of me?" Peter asked quietly, his brows furrowing in confusion. "This was your idea."

"Not with this, Peter. You've been doing so much better mood wise lately. You're sticking to the pills and I'm just proud of you." Chris shrugged and Peter closed his eyes, placing his chin on Chris' shoulder as he let silence wash over them as the guilt built up inside of him. He wasn't better, not even slightly, he just pretended to be. Peter still had this heavy weight in his stomach, still found it hard to look at Stiles when he let his min wander. The wolf just wasn't sure how long he could keep this secret to himself.

What would it do if the secret was out? Would Stiles leave him for killing him? Would Chris hate him for risking their relationship like that? So many thoughts and not a single one of them was positive. Peter knew this had to come out eventually and he knew it wouldn't be good and that he wouldn't keep both of the people he loved when it was all over.

A soft voice in his ear made Peter focus on his surroundings again, only to hear Chris singing along to the song in his ear. "You are so beautiful, to me," Chris sang, Peter feeling his heart skip a beat at that.

"You're so cheesy," Peter mumbled, a light laugh leaving his lips before he screwed up his face as a wet tongue ran along his cheek and he opened his eyes to see Stiles standing behind Chris with Robin in his hands, a large and cheeky grin on his face. "Disgusting."

"It's kinda like you licking me," Stiles joked, his grin morphing into a smirk before his eyes went wide as Peter quickly moved away from Chris started to chase Stiles from the living room to the kitchen and back again.

"Don't hurt the dog or break anything!" Chris said loudly, rubbing a hand over his face as Stiles put Robin down before Peter tackled the boy onto the sofa and pinned him down. "I am with two kids," he said quietly to himself and he shook his head.

Peter ignored Chris in favour of licking a long strip over Stiles cheek, the boy squirming and giggling below him. "The difference is that you like my licks," Peter growled into his ear, licking over the shell before moving down to nip, kiss and lick at Stiles neck.

"Chris, save me," the boy squealed and felt a weight on the bottom of the sofa, Peter being pulled into Chris' chest before the boy sat up. "My knight," Stiles cooed, kissing Chris' cheek before he grabbed Robin and placed him back on his lap, stroking his head.

Chris put an arm around Stiles neck and pulled him closer, his free arm circling around his boyfriends, kissing the back of his neck. "I love you both so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," Stiles replied, letting Robin licked his face again.

"I love you both," Peter mumbled, content just to lie against Chris' chest, his arms wrapped around him in a display of love and protection. Sure, Stiles hadn't gotten a normal Prom night, but Peter could only hope that this was better for him. Peter hoped this would make Stiles remember how much he loved him before he brought everything down and destroyed it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Dun, dun, duuuuun. Fun is to come.  
> Fun fact: Robin is in memory of my granddad's dog, Jip, who I named at the age of three and loved with all my heart. He was my little wolf.  
> Sorry for the delay, I've let my mental state and life get in the way. I've been working on this for a week, when it'd usually take me an hour or so, so that shows the state of my mind rn. I'll try to update more!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos, comments or any requests below.  
> Requests can also be made at bilbowastonholmes.tumblr.com but if you have made one there, I apologise for not having done it bc I've forgotten my password atm! Oops.  
> Stay lovely and safe, dearies.


End file.
